I'll Never Forget You
by St. Ciel
Summary: Gil and Oz were the best of friends, however, after a tragic incident they were forced apart and Oz disappeared. Now, after ten years Gil sees Oz at his university, with a new love, Alice, in tow but he has no recollection of the past or who Gil even is. In an attempt to get him to regain his memories, will Gil ever get the chance to be with the boy he's loved for over ten years?


The sun poured out through the cracks and holes in the collapsed ground, casting luminous pools of light underneath. The undergrowth was flourishing under the light as the faint sweet smell of crocuses and silverbells waft around in the breeze.

The laughter of children filled the air, like the sound of church bells that chime out loudly after a service, as two boys horsed around amongst the grass and the blooming flowers.

It was their spot, a place that no one knew about. It was underneath a collapsed bit of ground that they had stumbled onto by accident; they found it when the ground fell underneath their feet, causing them to tumble down. Now, it was their place, a hidden kingdom all their own. They would play hide and seek or Ollie Oxen Free behind the tree that was still left growing on its own. It stood sentinel as it guarded a gravestone, a cross that was old and worn but kept in surprisingly good condition given its location, underground.

"Gil! Gilbert! Look what I found!" A voice called out from behind the cross. A little bright eyed blond held up a small golden pocket watch in the refracted pool of sunlight to examine it. Another boy, one with wavy black hair that was messy and constantly in his face came rushing over to the blond.

"What is it?" He asked as the blond twirled the watch around, watching is glitter in the light.

"I think it's a pocket watch."

"A pocket watch?" Gil repeated as the blond brought it down and held it in the palm of his hand. There was small protruding mechanism on the top and he used his thumb to press down on it, causing the front of the watch to snap open.

The pair sat there silently as they listened to the light music emitting from it. It was beautiful and mournful but lovely to listen to nonetheless. Gil watched as he could see his friend become absorbed by the tune.

"Oz." He tried to get his attention. "Oz, are you okay?" He leaned over and gently touched his arm. Oz jolted and turned to Gil whose face was scrunched up with worry.

Oz smiled and started to laugh as he closed his palm around the watch, shutting it. With his other hand, he reached over to Gil and tangled his small fingers in his hair, bringing him forward until they both touch foreheads.

"Were you worried about me Gil?" He asks as he continued to grin. Gils' eyes timidly looked up at him.

"You just seem to be distant lately." He replied.

"Well, I'm here now. I'll always be here with you."

…

That memory.

That same memory, he has it again and again – almost like it happened just yesterday but in fact, it happened ten years ago. It haunts him like a bad dream, even though it was a pleasant enough thought.

It was the fact that it was ten years ago that bothers him the most. His most favorite memories, the ones he likes to dwell on whenever he allows his mind to have a spare moment, they always go back to that time and they always go back to him.

Gil leans back in his chair as he stretches his arms out. He listens to each click of the joints as they reengage in their rightful slots in his body. Leaning forward, he puts his elbows down on his desk and glares at the chalkboard up front, trying to decipher what is written on it. He wishes he would stop daydreaming and put more effort into his studies as he quickly jots down the notes from the chalkboard.

Ten years, that's a long time to him.

He was fourteen then and Oz was just about to turn fifteen. They were the very best of friends; absolutely inseparable from the day Gilbert was brought to live with them. Gils' childhood was rough and at times horrific but he was plucked up off of the streets and sent to live with the Vessalius family, which is where he met Oz.

Oz was unlike anyone Gil had ever met in his life. He was a bright ray of sunshine on the cloudiest of days, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He protected Gil from bullies and even himself at times and Gil saw him as his champion, his guardian and friend. Oz strived to make Gil happy and in return, Gil attempted to shield Oz from whatever hurt or sadness was in his life – and there was so much but Gil bore the brunt for him, he absorbed it and made that pain his to carry.

They continued on like this until one day – a tragic incident tore them apart.

Reflecting back on it, Gil can't fully remember all of the details of the event or even what actually happened but all he knows is that he lost consciousness and when he awoke – Oz was gone. He did look for him; he tried to find him and searched everywhere that he could. He searched and asked everyone but it was like Oz almost never existed and his life until now was nothing more than a dream.

Now, ten years later, Gil has moved on with his life – well, he tries. He has made new friends and meets new people but still, _still_, his thoughts go back to Oz.

Currently, Gil was sat in a lecture hall at Lutwidge University, trying to make sense of the words in front of him.

"Raaaaven!" A voice calls out behind him as two hands slam down on his shoulders, causing the young man to shake. He rolls his head back and sees a man with choppy short, light white hair and a burgundy red colored eye that looks heavy with the strain of years, despite his young age. He has a lollipop dangling in between his lips as he smiles wearily at Gil, taking a seat just behind him.

"Break, you scared me."

"Oh come now, I did no such thing. Did I Emily?" He chuckles as he adjusts the small blue-faced, blond haired doll on his shoulder. If anyone were to describe Break, the word eccentric would definitely be the first thing mentioned. Emily shook it's head no, "See, Emily agrees."

"I have never wanted a day to end more than this one and I'm only half way through it." Gil sighs as he leans back and folds his arms across his chest.

"Is it the day or is it something else entirely?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you're always like this, all sullen and broody. It's unbecoming of a man of your stature."

Gil rolls his eyes at the comment, and this causes Break to lean forward and grab Gils cheeks in his hands.

"I do wish you would cheer up, you're making a good day feel bad."

"_Tch_."

"You've been like this for far too long now."

"And just how long have I been like this?"

"What? Sullen and brooding?"

"Yes."

"Well dear Raven, it's been going on for the last ten years." He titters.

"Has it been that long?" Gil thought aloud to himself.

"When do you think you'll come back to us and be the bright and shiny child we're used to?"

"If it's been ten years, then I would have thought that you would be use to this by now?"

"It's not that we're not, it's just that we preferred the happy child to the man all dressed in black here."

Gil hums in acknowledgement.

Of course he would much rather go back to the way that he was ten years ago but that boy is gone, never to return. He moves out of Breaks grip and starts to stand up, patting down his pockets. He finds what he's looking for in his right side pocket in his coat. Reaching inside, he fishes out a small rectangular box of cigarettes and tosses it down on the desk.

Gil then starts to tidy up his books and his notes, bundling them together and stacking them on top of each other. Picking them up, he tucks them neatly under his underarm and grabs the pack of cigarettes.

"I'll see you at our next lecture, I'm going outside to smoke."

Break waves as he watches Gil leave.

He shakes his head derisively, "When oh when will you let that boy go?" He sighs.

…

As Gil stands leaning against the auditorium wall, he inhales another drag of the cigarette placed in between his lips. He sucks it so hard that he can feel the flame of the cherry burn deep inside his chest. Holding it inside of him for a moment as he lets my eyes lazily wander around the campus. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees it. A familiar shock of blond hair glinting in the sunlight as it moves away from him.

His heart thumps fiercely in his chest.

_No, it can't be._

Gil splutters and coughs out the smoke from his lungs.

_No, not after all these years, it just can't be – I must have imagined it._ He thinks to himself.

Pushing himself off from his position on the wall, he lets his legs follow his eyes. He frantically searches for the hair that made his heart miss its beat. Turning the corner and walking into the near by lecture hall he sees it.

"Oz, it's you, I know it's you – even though it's been ten years." He mutters quietly to himself.

As Gil stands by the door, He watches as Oz takes a seat further down and closer to the front. Flicking the remnants of his cigarette down to the ground, Gil walks into the hall. He pushes past classmates as he makes his way down the stairs and towards Oz.

"Yes, it is you – I knew it." He breathes.

_Where have you been these last ten years? You just left – disappeared without so much as a good bye or an 'I'll be seeing you'. Why? Why did you leave me so alone like that? I was devastated and I was lonely. _Gil wonders to himself as he stops just a few steps behind Oz.

He hesitates as he tries to get closer. He can feel his stomach churn with anxiety as he now stands just behind the blond haired boy. _You're with someone, a girl – who is she? You're laughing, I've missed that melodic sound that fills the air causing everyone around you to smile like it was something infectious._ His thoughts are becoming full as he espies them. Gil is taken aback as he lets the trill of Ozs' laughter sink into his ears as he observes the pair. Gil watches as she touches his shoulder, he doesn't move, she holds her hand out and he intertwines his fingers into hers and holds it close to him.

Gil can feel his mouth drop open, wanting to say something but he doesn't, he just watches. What would he say? It has been ten years since they have seen each other after all – so much has changed between them. Although, to Gil, Oz hasn't changed at all, he still looks the same. He still shines like the sun and burns just as bright. A wave of sadness comes over Gil as he realizes that the one who has changed, is him. He looks older, he's taller now and his inky black hair is longer.

Aside from the physical differences, there was a big change within him, it happened the day Oz left, he became cold, jaded and dissatisfied with everyday life. The day Oz left, Gil was left wounded, bleeding and looking out for the one person he knew would save him. He searched, he sought and he tried to find Oz. _What happened to you? Where did you go? Why are you back and here of all places? And who is she? This woman that you treat so intimately._ He speculates to himself. _Where were you?_

As he becomes so absorbed in his thoughts, Gil loses his footing on the stair he's standing on and staggers forward slightly. Hearing the slight commotion behind him, Oz turns his head towards him.

It was like time has slowed right down to the millisecond. Gils' golden eyes connect with Ozs' vibrant green as he gets up from his seat and holds his arms out to catch him. As Gil is much taller than Oz, when he does catch him, Oz stumbles back, leaning against the row of desks to brace himself.

"Careful." He smiles as he holds on to Gil for a moment. His heart stops beating entirely as he remains in Ozs' arms, _he still even smells exactly the same_. Straightening himself upright, Oz releases Gil, who is still feeling slightly weak. "Are you all right?" He asks as he puts a hand on Gils' shoulder. Unsure of what to say, Gil simply nods his head feebly. Feeling satisfied with that response, Oz removes his hand from Gils' shoulder and holds it out. "My name is Oz, Oz Vessalius." He introduces himself.

Gil looks at his face and then to his hand before he takes it into his. "Everyone calls me Raven." He tries to smile.

"Raven? Okay – then I'll call you Raven too." He smiles.

"D-do you remember me at all?" Gil asks, as he thinks that now was as good of a time as any. Oz studies his face for a moment but shakes his head no.

"I'm sorry, I don't. I'm new here, I just started today." Gil could feel a pull in his chest as it begins to constrict around his heart. He didn't remember him – not at all. Oz reads Gils' face curiously, "Should I, _um_, should I know you?"

"Raven! There you are, I was wondering where you disappeared off too. If I knew you were going to head to class early I would have joined you." Break declares as he jauntily skips down the steps in the auditorium. Oz turns to him and he stops dead.

"Uh, Break, this is Oz Vessalius. Oz this is Xerxes Break."

"Please to meet you." Oz smiles as he extends his hand, Breaks' eye darts from Oz to Gil.

"Okay, I'll play along." He shrugs as he tentatively takes his hand. "Nice to meet you _Oz_, just call me Break. He pauses for a moment as he turns back to Gil, "We should get a seat before class starts."

"Why don't you both sit here? We've got two seats next to us, right Alice?"

Alice turns; dark violet eyes narrow into slits as she glares at the both of them.

"Uh, no, it's fine. We can sit right back here." Gil suggests as he moves over to the row behind them and sits down. Break, seemingly confused by the whole situation, walks down the row and sits next to Gil, whose eyes haven't shifted from Oz.

Leaning over, he whispers, "You're going to have to fill me in here."

"He doesn't remember me."

"It has been ten years."

"No, something seems,_ off_. He really doesn't know who I am."

"Well, who knows what happened in that time-"

"I'm going to find out." Gil interrupts.

"Gil, don't do this to yourself – you've been pining over him for ten years, how do you think this will end?" Break warns.

"I don't know and I don't care. He will remember, he will remember me."

Break shrugs, knowing that challenging him was more than a lost cause and that Gil was determined to do this his way. Break watches him as he watches Oz, laughing and chatting merrily along with Alice. He can see the hurt and the jealously behind his eyes, he reclines back in his chair and pinches the bridge of his nose as he closes his eyes, sighing heavily.

This may be an exercise in futility as there must be a reason why Oz doesn't seem to know who they both are, and especially who Gil is to him, but all he can do it sit back and watch how this will all unfold and hope for the best.

Gil continues to scrutinize the pair, as they get ready for the lecture. _I will make you remember me._ He thinks to himself.


End file.
